


A Promise Kept

by Kailene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Desperate Dean, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, episode 17 "Red Meat"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the SPN100 Challenge over at Fanfiction.net, Word of the Week; Split. </p>
<p>It's always been the two of them. No one and Nothing will change that. Not even this. Tag/Spoilers to upcoming S11,  episode 17, "Red Meat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a real long time since I've finished anything and been able to post, let alone written a drabble (which somehow a mere 100 words seems so much hard than a full length story). Hopefully this is the start of something. 
> 
> I'm going ahead and putting a Spoiler tag on this for 11.17. Even though it can be read as a general "any season" story, the idea came to me a few weeks ago when I read the spoilers online for what happens in that episode, and this weeks WOW gave me the inspiration needed to throw it all together.

SAM!

The scream is wrenched from the depths of his soul. 

Instinct, training…Trust, and his brother’s response is immediate. 

But, not enough. . 

Breath seizes his lungs, ice freezes his veins. Everything goes still, save one thing.

Horrified eyes stare as the bullet splits the air: rustle of flannel, jerk of muscle, his world crumbles as the round hits true. 

“NO!”

His heart shatters on another scream, knees scraping concrete as he cradles all he has left. 

Let the Darkness consume. 

This time there will be no promises broken, no forgiveness sought. The next bullet heard will be his own.


End file.
